


Advice for a Captain Who Definitely Needs Some

by CyberMum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMum/pseuds/CyberMum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice for a Captain Who Definitely Needs Some

If you want bit of a fix   
Of incredible sexual tricks   
As odd as it seems   
If you want to raise screams   
You'd be the best served by Neelix.

If you want to deal only in logic   
And you'd like to play games biologic   
Give Tuvok a go   
He's a Vulcan you know   
And will make love in terms analogic.

Now the pickings would have to be slim   
If you wanted to do Ensign Kim   
I think you should try   
An experienced guy   
And leave Kim to work out in the gym.

Tom Paris is next on the list   
Of crewmembers who might be kissed   
But B'Elanna's right hook   
You must not over-look...   
Perhaps he should just be dismissed.

And then of course there's the Doc   
Except for one stumbling block.   
You'd have to consider   
His holo-emitter   
Which might give off a bit of a shock.

This leaves you one natural choice   
With whom you should raise your...voice   
Your handsome first mate   
Is the natural date   
And would make all J/Cers rejoice.


End file.
